


Different

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's done it before.  But it was never like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Guys Ray did this with before, every one was all hot about it. The guy would snarl at him and call him names while he smacked Ray's ass with his hand, or a flogger, or a paddle. Playacting angry, or maybe _really_ angry, hard to tell with some of those guys.

And that was fantastic, that got him off like crazy, but he hadn't really expected that from Fraser anyway. Was surprised he could talk Fraser into it at all, and then once the talking-him-into-it part was weirdly easy he figured Fraser would be...hesitant and embarrassed and _polite_ while he was doing it. All "Is that too hard, Ray?" and "Are you quite sure you remember your safeword, Ray?" and "Are you ready for me to switch to the other buttock cheek now, Ray?"

That is not what Fraser is like, doing this. But he's not all angry-hot either. He gets the belt in his hand--he won't use anything but Ray's own damn belt, makes Ray take it off and hand it to him--and he goes completely cold. Gives Ray terse little orders--"Bend over further. Count your strokes. Don't lose track _again_ ," and he sounds somewhere between disappointed in Ray and completely fucking bored by the whole thing. And god, god, the pain is a bonus, the pain is extra, Ray could come, _has_ come just from how the tone of Fraser's voice fucks with his head.

 

\--end--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not the Same (Remix of "Different")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297687) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
